


Love Tunnel

by wingsofaboy



Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: Cupids, unicorns and swans swarmed the place in a fuchsia hew; a melodious tune accompanied them through the tunnel. From time to time, he would hear a scratch in the song. The cassette tape must be ruined or ancient. Maybe both.Quatre whispered. "I'm so sorry. This is so tacky..."
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190309
Kudos: 1





	Love Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COW-T challenge @ landedifandom. Week 4, Mission 3, prompt Luna Park (amusemet park).

Trowa stretched a hand toward him and Quatre took it to climb the small carriage and sat next to him, checking for his leg room. "This is short. Aren't you crumpled?"

"Don't worry."

The carriage started moving, and a wave of ribbons and stars lead them inside the heart shaped mouth of a tunnel. Quatre scratched his nape.  
"This is a bit cheesy for you, isn't it?"

"I don't mind."

Quatre studied his profile as much as the tender lights allowed him to. Trowa's expression was serious but serene while he studied his surroundings. Cupids, unicorns and swans swarmed the place in a fuchsia hew; a melodious tune accompanied them through the tunnel. From time to time, he would hear a scratch in the song. The cassette tape must be ruined or ancient. Maybe both.

Quatre whispered. "I'm so sorry. This is so tacky..."

Trowa looked at him. His face was bright pink and his eyes glimmered in the darkness. Quatre wanted to ask something, but Trowa covered his hand with his, and leaned in for a kiss.

Quatre closed his eyes. Trowa tasted as sweet as ever, and he cupped his face with his free hand. Around them everything dissolved into thin air. They deepened the kiss, fell into each other's embrace. Trowa was hugging his hip and Quatre carded his fingers in his hair.

Entangled like this, they almost didn't hear the clinking thud of the carousel coming to a stop.

"Ride's up, lovebirds. Gotta buy another ticket to keep this up."

Quatre broke the kiss and slid backwards. His face must be a deep shade of purple.

"We're fine," Trowa said, and helped him up and off the carriage. Quatre didn't dare to raise his eyes.


End file.
